Amigos
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: SasuNaru, ¿Shot?. Sin embargo, este vínculo amistoso encierra más que palabras malsonantes, pleitos o rivalidad.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, para mí esto es un shonen-ai.

* * *

Amigos.

Ellos son amigos. Nada más que eso.

De esos amigos que compiten por cualquier cosa insignificante, que se insultan a diestra y siniestra llegando a veces a los golpes pero que al final se disculpan intercambiando mudas sonrisas. Sasuke y Naruto son así y Kakashi y Sakura ya se han acostumbrado a las escenitas que se montan.

Sin embargo, este vínculo amistoso encierra más que palabras malsonantes, pleitos o rivalidad. La amistad es un tipo de amor… aunque ellos no lo crean.

El lazo llamado "Amigos" ha llevado a Naruto a ser quién es ahora, a ser fuerte, a madurar a su singular forma. Su ingenua naturaleza ve como algo normal pasar noches en vela rememorando la voz de Sasuke para que el olvido no la oxide, o revivir disputas infantiles en sueños. La estela de la imagen del crecido Sasuke le hace daño pero no por la fría mirada o la filosa espada apuntándole, sino porque se le hace extraña, ajena, desconocida; razón por la cual en noches al aire libre por la incansable búsqueda Naruto imagina el modo de calzar ambas apariencias, de definirlas como Uchiha Sasuke, como su mejor amigo. Para el contenedor del kyuubi, arrodillarse ante el Raikage por Sasuke no es algo de lo que deba avergonzarse porque lo hizo pensando en salvarlo, pero seguramente si Kakashi o Yamato le hubiesen dicho que no cualquiera da tanto de sí _sólo_ por un amigo quizás se lo hubiese replanteado.

Naruto piensa meramente en su amigo y cree que eso es natural.

Aunque el resto este completamente seguro que es _más_ que amistad.

Sasuke aun sumergido en su propia oscuridad tiene la noción de alguien que denotó como "amigo"; si ahonda un poco más puede entrever cabello rubio, ojos azules y unos curiosos bigotes. 'Naruto' se le viene a la mente y el eco de 'usuratonkachi', 'dobe' se adjuntan.

Pese a que doce años de su vida se hayan perdido entre el polvo, el odio y la venganza, que su tiempo junto a Taka sea lo único que rememore con lujo de detalles y que la idea de acabar con los verdaderos responsables de la masacre al clan Uchiha le mantenga avanzando, nada ha desplazado en su totalidad la huella que Naruto ha dejado en su vida.

Naruto… Ese nombre le produce sentimientos encontrados, risas, diversión y dolor. ¿Por qué dolor?

— _¿Por qué has llegado tan lejos por mí?_

— _Porque__ para mi es el primer vinculo que he tenido. (1)_

Duele. Le duele y no comprende el motivo. Siente que le han arrancado algo muy valioso y que no puede recuperarlo, aunque no quiera más que eso.

La sangre de su víctima ensucia su inexpresivo rostro mas no parece alterarle. Sangre, gritos, no son nada para él, se ha acostumbrado al hedor que exuda, al sabor metálico y a contemplar cadáveres descuartizados.

— Naruto, ¡regresa! —escucha a la lejanía.

— ¡No, Kakashi! ¡Sasuke está por aquí y no dejaré que se vaya!

¿Naruto? Sí, no solamente dijeron ese nombre sino también el suyo.

Pasos acelerados cortando el aire fueron detectados por su agudizados oídos y para cuando estaban a escasa distancia suya, Sasuke se tensionó quedando en estado de defensa completa.

— Sasuke —murmuraron a sus espaldas. El aludido se giró lenta y recelosamente con expresión neutra, vacía e insípida. En cuanto sus ojos negros se toparon con la visión de un chico de más menos su edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Sasuke supo que él era Naruto. Pero, ¿por qué luce tan triste?— Al fin te encuentro, teme.

¿Le estuvo buscando? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y por qué me buscabas? —le preguntó impulsado por un insufrible arrebato. El shinobi de la hoja dio largos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente y le sonrió.

— Porque eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke —respondió con calma y estiró los brazos para rodearle, a lo que el Uchiha extrañamente no se resistió, y le abrazó.

— Naruto… —musitó envolviéndole tímidamente.

Ellos son amigos antes que nada y puede que la oscuridad vede recuerdos, pero en su fuero interno Sasuke recordó el porqué rememorar el nombre de su amigo le causaba dolor: porque había renunciado a ese tipo de amor.

Pero, al menos, esta _amistad_ se había negado a morir.

* * *

**N/A: **_Saludos gente. Primero lo primero._

(1) Dialogo sacado del capítulo 229 del manga

_En esta ocasión dedico este texto a __**Dako**__. Gracias niña, tus palabras siempre me hacen sonreír y eso se agradece enormemente. Y bueno, mi forma de agradecértelo es ofreciéndote esto, que no es mucho. Espero que te guste._

_Hacía un tiempo que estaba pensando en la amistad; creo que he calmado en parte mi ansiedad._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
